culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Juno Temple
Juno Temple (born 21 July 1989)1 is an English actress. She has appeared in films such as The Other Boleyn Girl, Wild Child, Atonement, Maleficent, and The Three Musketeers. She also had a starring role in the HBO series Vinyl. Contents 1 Early life 2 Film career 3 Personal life 4 Filmography 4.1 Film and television 5 References 6 Further reading 7 External links Early life Temple was born in Hammersmith, London,2 the daughter of producer Amanda Pirie and film director Julien Temple.34 Her aunt is politician Nina Temple. She grew up in Taunton, Somerset, and attended Enmore Primary School, Bedales School, and King's College, Taunton. She has two younger brothers: Leo and Felix. Film career Temple began her career as a child actress in the 1997 film Vigo: Passion for Life, a film about Jean Vigo.5 Her father directed her in the role of Emma Southey in the 2000 film, Pandaemonium. She has won critical praise for several supporting roles. One reviewer said that she played her part in Notes on a Scandal with "petulance and angst",6 while her performance as Lola Quincey in Atonement has been called "impressive".7 She auditioned to play Luna Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,8 though the role ultimately went to Evanna Lynch. Some of her other film credits include Celia in St Trinian's and St Trinian's II: The Legend of Fritton's Gold, Drippy (Jennifer Logan) in Wild Child, and Jane Parker in The Other Boleyn Girl.9 In 2009, Temple starred as Eema in the comedy Year One alongside Jack Black and Michael Cera. She also played Anna in Jaco Van Dormael's Mr. Nobody and Di Radfield in the adaption of Sheila Kohler's Cracks. She starred in Abe Sylvia's Dirty Girl, which premiered on 12 September 2010, at the Toronto International Film Festival, co-starring Milla Jovovich, Jeremy Dozier, William H. Macy, Mary Steenburgen, and Dwight Yoakam. Temple has also appeared in Kid Harpoon's music video "Milkmaid" and Plushgun's "Just Impolite".10 In 2010, she appeared in a sketch for FunnyOrDie called "Cycop" which premiered on 12 July 2010 and featured the protagonist, from the indie film The Mother of Invention in a poorly made film of his creation. The sketch starred Temple, Andrew Bowser, Ryan Cartwright, and Zelda Williams.11 She also had a major role in the film Kaboom, first winner of the Queer Palm. In 2011, Temple appeared in Paul W.S. Anderson's 3D film adaptation of The Three Musketeers, as Anne of Austria, the Queen Consort of France. The film also starred Matthew Macfadyen, Logan Lerman, Orlando Bloom, Milla Jovovich, Christoph Waltz, and Mads Mikkelsen. The same year, she also appeared as Dottie in Killer Joe, a role that required full frontal nudity. In 2011, she was named a Brit to Watch by the British Academy of Film and Television Arts.12 She appeared in The Dark Knight Rises (2012), as a "street-smart Gotham girl."13 She also portrayed Diane in the lesbian lycanthropic tale Jack & Diane.14 Temple appeared in the Elgin James film Little Birds. James offered her the choice of playing either of the two female leads and she chose to portray Lily, citing that she connected with the character more and "wanted to set her free".15 Temple and James worked on the film together for two years, becoming close. They continue to collaborate16 and in interviews refer to each other as "best friends"17 and "family".18 James has said he made Little Birds to honor the strong women in his life, including Temple.19 In February 2013, Temple won the EE Rising Star BAFTA Award, voted for by the public.2021 Temple had a supporting role in the 2015 true-crime film Black Mass, which starred Johnny Depp. Temple has a supporting role in the 2016 HBO series Vinyl, playing an A&R assistant for the fictional American Century record company. The show is jointly produced by Mick Jagger and the producing team of Martin Scorsese and Terence Winter who had previously collaborated on Boardwalk Empire. Personal life As of mid-2014, Temple lives in Los Feliz, Los Angeles, with her boyfriend, actor Michael Angarano, whom she met in 2012 during production of their film The Brass Teapot.22 Filmography Film and television Year Title Role Notes 2000 Pandaemonium Emma Southey 2006 Notes on a Scandal Polly Hart 2007 Atonement Lola Quincey *2007 St Trinian's Celia 2008 The Other Boleyn Girl Jane Parker 2008 Wild Child Drippy 2009 Year One Eema 2009 Cracks Di Radfield 2009 Mr. Nobody Anna age 15 2009 Glorious 39 Celia 2009 St Trinian's 2: The Legend of Fritton's Gold Celia 2010 Greenberg Muriel 2010 Swerve Missy Short film 2010 Bastard Girl Short film 2010 Kaboom London 2010 Dirty Girl Danielle Edmondston 2011 Henry Babysitter 2011 Little Birds Lily Hobart 2011 The Three Musketeers Queen Anne 2012 The Dark Knight Rises Jen 2012 The Brass Teapot Alice 2012 Killer Joe Dottie Smith 2012 Small Apartments Simone 2012 Jack & Diane Diane / Karen 2013 Afternoon Delight McKenna 2013 Magic Magic Alicia BAFTA Rising Star Award Sitges Film Festival - Catalonian International Film Festival Award for Best Actress Nominated - Fangoria Chainsaw Award for Best Leading Actress 2013 Lovelace Patsy 2013 Horns Merrin Williams 2014 Maleficent Thistletwit 2014 Drunk History Sybil Ludington 2014 Sin City: A Dame to Kill For Sally 2015 Safelight Vicki 2015 Meadowland Mackenzie 2015 Far from the Madding Crowd Fanny Robin 2015 Len and Company Zoe 2015 Black Mass Deborah Hussey 2016 Vinyl Jamie Vine TV series 2016 Away Ria Post-production 2017 The Most Hated Woman in America Filming References 1.Jump up ^ "Juno Temple". TVGuide.com. Retrieved 7 July 2016. 2.Jump up ^ "Juno Temple". England and Wales Birth Registration Index via FamilySearch.org. Retrieved 7 July 2016. 3.Jump up ^ Sennert, Kate (15 January 2007). "Post Punk". V. Retrieved 4 June 2011. 4.Jump up ^ "Julien Temple Biography (1953-)". Film Reference. Retrieved 4 June 2011. 5.Jump up ^ Temple, Michael (5 September 2006). "Vigo Passion for Life". BFI. Retrieved 4 June 2011. 6.Jump up ^ Pennington, Miranda K. (1 February 2007). "Scandalous behaviour rocks the playground". The Ithacan. Retrieved 4 June 2011. 7.Jump up ^ Elley, Derek (29 August 2007). "Atonement". Variety. Retrieved 4 June 2011. 8.Jump up ^ Hochberg, Mina (29 September 2011). "Juno Temple on Dirty Girl, the Harry Potter Part She Didn't Get, and Shooting Sex Scenes - Vulture". Nymag.com. Retrieved 7 October 2011. 9.Jump up ^ Miska, Brad (8 March 2010). "Blonde Bombshell Juno Temple Bitten by Jack & Dianne". Bloody Disgusting. Retrieved 4 June 2011. 10.Jump up ^ Kit, Borys (14 October 2010). "'Greenberg' actress lands three roles". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 4 June 2011. 11.Jump up ^ VincentDooly on Funny or Die 12.Jump up ^ "42 Brits to Watch announced" (PDF). 13.Jump up ^ Fischer, Russ (24 March 2011). "Juno Temple Confirmed For 'The Dark Knight Rises,' Likely as Catwoman's Sidekick". /Film. Retrieved 25 July 2011. 14.Jump up ^ Miska, Brad (24 May 2010). "Elvis' Granddaughter Hot Werewolf Replacement in 'Jack & Diane'!". Bloody Disgusting. Retrieved 4 June 2011. 15.Jump up ^ Friend, Tad. "A former gang leader comes to hollywood". 16.Jump up ^ Miller, Danny. "Elgin James, unlikely director of "Little Birds"". 17.Jump up ^ James, Elgin. "little birds filmmaker reflects on his personal transformation". 18.Jump up ^ Radish, Christina. "Juno Temple talks Little Birds, sexuality vs. violence in film, and playing a fairy in Maleficent". 19.Jump up ^ Miller, Danny. "Elgin James, unlikely director of "Little Birds"". 20.Jump up ^ "Juno Temple celebrates rising star BAFTA award". ABC News. 11 February 2013. Retrieved 10 July 2013. 21.Jump up ^ Harmsworth, Andrei (10 February 2013). "Baftas: Juno Temple is ready to celebrate after scooping the EE Rising Star Award". Metro. Retrieved 10 July 2013. 22.Jump up ^ Rafanelli, Stephanie (June 7, 2014). "Juno Temple, interview: 'I'm not the high-school catch'". The Telegraph. UK. Archived from the original on June 23, 2015. Retrieved June 8, 2014. Further reading McLean, Craig (2 August 2008). "Juno Temple: Sugar and spice". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 4 June 2011. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Juno Temple. Juno Temple at the Internet Movie Database Category:1989 births Category:20th-century English actresses Category:21st-century English actresses Category:Actresses from London Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:English child actresses Category:English film actresses Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:Living people Category:People educated at Bedales School Category:People educated at King's College, Taunton Category:People from Somerset Category:English television actresses